St Trinian's (film)
St Trinian's is a 2007 British comedy film and the sixth in a long-running series of British films based on the works of cartoonist Ronald Searle. The first five films form a series, starting with The Belles of St Trinian's in 1954, with sequels in 1957, 1960, 1966, and 1981. The 2007 release, coming 26 years after the last entry and 53 years after the first film, is a rebooting of the franchise, rather than a direct sequel, with certain plot elements borrowed from the first film. Whereas the earlier films concentrated on the adults, this film gives the school pupils greater prominence. St Trinian's is an anarchic school for uncontrollable girls run by eccentric headmistress Camilla Dagey Fritton (the reboot continues the tradition, established by Alastair Sim in the original film, of casting a male actor to play the female headmistress, with Rupert Everett inheriting the role). St Trinian's received mixed reviews. Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Music 4 Filming locations 5 Release 5.1 Box office 5.2 Critical reception 5.3 Home media 5.4 Awards 6 Soundtrack 6.1 Track listing 7 Sequels 8 References 9 External links Plot Annabelle Fritton (Talulah Riley), an uptight daddy’s girl, unwillingly transfers to St Trinian’s from the distinguished Cheltenham Ladies’ College at her father’s (Rupert Everett) request. Annabelle is clearly different and doesn’t fit in, telling her father, Carnaby Fritton, that the school is “like Hogwarts for pikeys”. She is taken around the school by Kelly Jones (Gemma Arterton), the head girl, who introduces her to the various cliques within the school. On her first night at St Trinian’s, Annabelle is pranked by the girls, resulting in a video of her running around the school naked being broadcast live on the internet. She calls her father to pick her up, but he pretends to have bad phone reception so he can stay at a bar. Annabelle is drafted to the hockey team when she hits her phone with her hockey stick, smashing a statue. The girls of St Trinian’s are involved in business with Flash Harry (Russell Brand), who pays them to make cheap vodka. Flash is shown to be romantically interested in Kelly, who initially turns him down. The Cheltenham Ladies’ College hockey team arrive at St Trinian’s, along with Education Minister Geoffrey Thwaites (Colin Firth). Thwaites is shown to have romantic history with the headmistress of St Trinian’s, Camilla Fritton (Rupert Everett). Annabelle is forced to face her former bullies, including captain Verity Thwaites (Lucy Punch). The hockey match is violent, ending in Kelly shooting a winning goal for St Trinians, which is followed by a brawl between the two schools. As the match is being played, Geoffrey Thwaites inspects the school, finding the illegal vodka-making business and the chatline being run by the Posh Totty clique. The following morning, a banker arrives at the school and serves Camilla with a foreclosure notice, as the school owes the bank in excess of £500,000 and has ignored six previous final demands. A subsequent meeting between Camilla and Carnaby is watched by the girls using hidden cameras, in which Carnaby confesses his distaste towards his daughter. Annabelle is clearly upset, despite Camilla defending her. Carnaby encourages Camilla to turn the school into a boutique hotel, telling her that "when this school closes down, you'll have lost everything. More importantly, so will I." Kelly and Flash work with the students to devise a plan to save the school. They must get into the final of School Challenge, a TV quiz show held in the National Gallery in London, as a cover for stealing Vermeer’s “Girl With a Pearl Earring”. Chelsea, Peaches and Chloe (the Posh Totty clique) are chosen as the School Challenge Team. By cheating in every round, they make it to the grand final. As the final is being filmed, Kelly, Taylor and Andrea manage to steal the painting, with help from the Geeks, as well as Annabelle and Camilla. Camilla paints an exact copy of the painting and has Flash, posing as a German art dealer, sell it to Carnaby in a black market deal. The school then receives a further £50,000 reward for returning the real painting to the National Gallery. The loans are able to be repaid and the school is saved. Cast *Gemma Arterton as Kelly Opossum Jones, the Head Girl Rupert Everett as Miss Camilla Dagey Fritton, St Trinian's Headmistress Everett also plays Carnaby Fritton, Camilla's brother, Annabelle's father Colin Firth as Geoffrey Thwaites, the Education Minister Russell Brand as Flash Harry, the spiv Tamsin Egerton as Chelsea Parker, Posh Totty #1 Antonia Bernath as Chloe, Posh Totty #2 Amara Karan as Peaches, Posh Totty #3 *Paloma Faith as Andrea, the Emo Talulah Riley as Annabelle Lealla Friton, the new girl *Juno Temple as Celia, the "Trustafarian" one *Kathryn Drysdale as Taylor, the Chav Lily Cole as Polly, the Geek Cloe and Holly Mackie as Tara & Tania, the Twins Lena Headey as Miss Dickinson, the English Teacher Fenella Woolgar as Miss Cleaver, the Sports Teacher Caterina Murino as Miss Maupassant, the Foreign Languages Teacher *Jodie Whittaker as Beverly, the receptionist Toby Jones as St Trinian's Bursar Celia Imrie as St Trinian's Matron Stephen Fry as Himself, the School Challenge presenter Anna Chancellor as Miss Bagstock, Cheltenham's Headmistress *Lucy Punch as Verity Thwaites, the Minister's daughter, and Cheltenham's school bully Mischa Barton as JJ French, the PR Guru, and previous Headgirl Steve Furst as Bank Manager Dolly the Dog as Mr Darcy, the school's dog The members of Girls Aloud (Nicola Roberts, Kimberley Walsh, Sarah Harding, Nadine Coyle and Cheryl Fernandez-Versini) all make cameo appearances as the members of St Trinian's school band, and cameos in the film itself. Zöe Salmon also makes a cameo appearance as an emo girl, while Nathaniel Parker, the director's real-life brother, makes a short appearance as the Chairman of the National Gallery. Newscaster Jeremy Thompson also briefly appears, as himself. Music The film’s score was composed by Charlie Mole. The soundtrack also contains “Theme to St. Trinian's” performed by Girls Aloud, “Trouble” performed by Cast of St Trinian's, “Oh My God” performed by Mark Ronson featuring Lily Allen, “Love Is in the Air” performed by Rupert Everett and Colin Firth, “Don't Give Up” performed by Noisettes, “Nine2Five” performed by The Ordinary Boys vs. Lady Sovereign, “If I Can't Dance” performed by Sophie Ellis-Bextor, “Teenage Kicks” performed by Remi Nicole, “Sanctuary” performed by Gabriella Cilmi, “Love Is a Many-Splendored Thing” performed by The Four Aces, “3 Spoons of Suga” performed by Sugababes, “On My Way to Satisfaction” performed by Girls Aloud and “The St Trinian's School Song” performed by Cast of St Trinian's. Filming locations Park Place, Remenham, Berkshire, England, UK (St. Trinian's school) Ealing Studios, Ealing, London, England, UK London, England, UK Oxfordshire, England, UK The National Gallery, London, England, UK (exteriors, The National Gallery) Trafalgar Square, St James's, London, England, UK Release St Trinian's premiered in London on 10 December 2007 and was theatrically released on 21 December 2007 by Entertainment Film Distributors. Box office St Trinian's grossed £12,042,854 in the United Kingdom,1 surpassing its £7 million production budget. As of 18 July 2010, the film had grossed a worldwide total of $29,066,483.2 It was the fifth highest-grossing film during the 2007 Christmas season, behind Enchanted, I Am Legend, Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem, and The Golden Compass. It ranks in the top grossing independent British films of the past decade.3 Critical reception Rupert Everett was praised by critics for his performance. St Trinian's received mixed reviews. Empire wrote that the film "fuses an understanding of what made the originals great with a modern feel – the writers have fulfilled their end of the bargain, even tweaking some of the weaker points of the original story."4 The Observer wrote that it "is raucous, leering, crude and, to my mind, largely misjudged, with Rupert Everett playing Miss Fritton as a coquettish transvestite with the manners of a Mayfair madam. The attempts to shock us fail, though Cheltenham Ladies College may well be affronted to hear one of its teachers say 'between you and I'. But the preview was packed with girls aged from seven to 14 who found it hilarious, and especially enjoyed Russell Brand."5 Derek Malcolm, in The Evening Standard wrote: "Structurally, the new movie is a mess, and it doesn't look too convincing either, with cinematography that uses all sorts of old-fashioned dodges to raise a laugh", and "when you look at it again, the old film was not only superior but rather more radical. This St Trinian's looks as if it is aiming at the lowest common denominator, and finding it too often."6 On the film-critics aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes, St Trinian's holds a 31% positive rating, with the consensus "Both naughtier and campier than Ronald Searle's original postwar series, this St. Trinian's leans on high jinks instead of performances or witty dialogue."7 Home media St Trinian's was released on DVD on 14 April 2008 by Entertainment in Video. Awards Award Category 1 Category 2 Nominee Result Empire Award and National Movie Award Best Comedy Best Performance - Male Best Performance - Male Best Performance - Female and Best Newcomer Colin Firth For Mamma Mia! Rupert Everett Gemma Arterton Nominated Soundtrack St. Trinian's Soundtrack album by Various Artists Released 10 December 2007 Genre Pop, Dance-pop Label Universal Music Group St. Trinian's original soundtrack chronology St. Trinian's: The Soundtrack (2007) St. Trinian's II: The Legend of Fritton's Gold (2009) Singles from St. Trinian's: The Soundtrack 1."Theme to St. Trinian's" Released: 10 December 2007 Professional ratings Review scores Source Rating BBC Music (negative)8 Digital Spy (positive)9 InTheNews.co.uk (3/10)10 The film's soundtrack was released on 10 December 2007, via Universal Music Group.1112 The album featured two original songs by British pop group Girls Aloud, including the single, "Theme to St. Trinian's". A music video for the song was released to promote the film and soundtrack.13 The film's cast also recorded the theme, as well as a cover of Shampoo's "Trouble". A music video of the cast performing "Trouble" was also released.14 Rupert Everett and Colin Firth, who star in the film, recorded the John Paul Young song "Love Is in the Air". A number of popular singles or current album tracks by artists, such as Mark Ronson, Lily Allen, Noisettes, Gabriella Cilmi, and Sugababes, were included on the soundtrack. Track listing No. Title Artist(s) Length 1. "Theme to St. Trinian's" Girls Aloud 4:29 2. "Trouble" (Shampoo cover) Cast of St Trinian's 3:33 3. "Oh My God" Mark Ronson featuring Lily Allen 3:40 4. "Love Is in the Air" Rupert Everett and Colin Firth 3:50 5. "Don't Give Up" Noisettes 2:31 6. "Nine2Five" The Ordinary Boys vs. Lady Sovereign 3:04 7. "If I Can't Dance" Sophie Ellis-Bextor 3:24 8. "Teenage Kicks" Remi Nicole 2:27 9. "Sanctuary" Gabriella Cilmi 3:29 10. "Love Is a Many-Splendored Thing" The Four Aces 2:59 11. "3 Spoons of Suga" Sugababes 3:51 12. "On My Way to Satisfaction" Girls Aloud 4:06 13. "The St Trinian's School Song" Cast of St Trinian's 3:47 Sequels It was announced at the 2008 Cannes Film Festival that the sequel, The Legend of Fritton's Gold, also directed by Oliver Parker and Barnaby Thompson, would be released in 2009.15 Filming began on 6 July 2009,16 and on 7 July 2009, it was announced that David Tennant, Sarah Harding and Montserrat Lombard had all signed on to appear in the sequel.17 In December 2009, it was announced that there will be a St Trinian's 3. However, as of July 2016, no cast or release date has been confirmed for the third instalment. References 1.Jump up ^ UK Box office 2.Jump up ^ St Trinian total box office 3.Jump up ^ World Box Office Reports – Movie Ratings. Allcharts.org. Retrieved on 25 November 2009. 4.Jump up ^ Sam Toy, Empire Magazine, Empire: Film Reviews, Movie News and Interviews. Empiremagazine.com. Retrieved on 25 November 2009. 5.Jump up ^ Philip French, The Observer, 23 December 2007. 6.Jump up ^ 20 December 2007 7.Jump up ^ St Trinian's at Rotten Tomatoes 8.Jump up ^ BBC Music review 9.Jump up ^ Digital Spy review 10.Jump up ^ InTheNews.co.uk review 11.Jump up ^ "St Trinians: Original Soundtrack". Play.com. Retrieved 22 November 2007. 12.Jump up ^ "St. Trinians Soundtrack". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved 22 November 2007. 13.Jump up ^ "Pay Attention Class". Office Blog. Fascination Records. 26 November 2007. Retrieved 31 December 2009. 14.Jump up ^ Uh Oh Cast of St. Trinian's - "We're in Trouble". YouTube. Retrieved 14 February 2008. 15.Jump up ^ Trinian's girls to return in 2009 16.Jump up ^ Ealing Studios. Ealing Studios. Retrieved on 25 November 2009. 17.Jump up ^ Tennant enrolls at 'St Trinian's II' – Entertainment News, Film News, Media. Variety (7 July 2009). Retrieved on 25 November 2009. External links Official website St Trinian's at the Internet Movie Database St Trinian's at AllMovie St Trinian's at Rotten Tomatoes St Trinian's at Metacritic St Trinian's at NeoClassics Films Category:2007 films Category:English-language films Category:2000s comedy films Category:2000s teen comedy films Category:British films Category:British teen comedy films Category:Cross-dressing in film Category:Feminist films Category:Films directed by Oliver Parker Category:Films set in England Category:Films shot in Berkshire Category:Films shot in London Category:Films shot in Oxfordshire Category:Heist films Category:Reboot films Category:St Trinian's films